Teen Titans or Young Justice?
by MyLittleBird
Summary: Who is better; Teen Titans or Young Justice? Which is the better team? The teams battle to find out. Teen Titan knowledge might be wanted. Robin/Red X and Robin/Kid Flash.
1. Teen Titians up First

**A.N. I was looking at a really awesome piece of art from DA, when I realized that no one had really made a TT VS. YJ yet. Well, on the YJ site. They've met and all that, but they've never faced off. And I decided to make a story out of it. Don't know how log it'll be yet. And I might be a little biased when it comes to the characters. But whatever. And some random stuff you should know before I begin;**

**1. I totally support Sladin X, but I don't wanna bring Slade in this. So it's gonna be Red X and Robin. So Red X is going to be in this fight for lack of the main team.**

**2. Robin's gay in TT too.**

**3. Half of this most likely won't make sense if you haven't watched Teen Titians. **

**4. I'm going to start with TT.**

**That's it. This will most likely REALLY suck, but I'm dying to write this. So please enjoy. **

It was an average day in the city of Jump. The sun was out and shining, citizens were walking around; it was the picture of peace. Until of course a certain thief had to stir things up again.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Ugh. The one day we don't have to do anything…..," whined Beast Boy, dragging himself from his bed, where he had planned to spend his morning. Starfire rushed from the kitchen where she had been, attempting, to cook breakfast. Raven sighed, but got up from meditating and Cyborg managed to drag himself from his new video game. Robin was, of course, in the gym. He rushed into the main room as soon as he heard the alarm.

"Grass stain's right. We had nothing we had to do today. No orphanage to visit, no humane society to help out with," Cyborg grumbled as they headed to the T car.

"Shut up and drive!" Robin said, jumping into the passenger seat. Everyone managed to squeeze in as the metal teen did, the car bolting before anyone could really situate themselves.

"What crawled up your butt and died? I get that Red X ruined your daily workout, but there's no need to get up on my case," said Cyborg as he swerved between cars.

"I just want to get there before Red X gets away," said the leader tensely, holding on for dear life as they barely managed to squeeze between two trucks.

"Robin and Red X sitting in a tree-," started BB before Robin gave the changeling a murderous look. The small boy whimpered in fear and shrank into the backseat.

Before any heads could be ripped off, they arrived at the bank.

"Titians GO!" shouted Robin, extending his bow Staff and running in with his team in close pursuit. They got in just in time to see Red X trap a security guard in his sticky x's. He turned around a gave a non-visible grin as he saw his favorite titian.

"Well, Well, Robin. Didn't expect to see you so soon after yesterday. Did you miss me?" Red X said, a smirk evident in his voice. A light barely visible flush covered Robin's face. He jumped in and started to swing his staff at the teen, who dodged between every swing. The teen rushed forward, but were quickly taken out by the sticky weapons that the thief had. The fight was between Robin and Red.

"Come on, Robin. You know you like me. Why don't you just admit it?" Red continued to tease between dodging the blows from the enraged bird, but a note of frustration could clearly be heard in his raspy voice.

"I'm straight!" snapped Robin as he aimed a kick at the black clad male. His face was bright red from the teasing, but he would of course say it was from the work out.

"You never said you didn't like me though," pointed out Red with glee. Robin turned a shade redder.

"I don't! Like you, I mean! You're an annoying thorn in my side!" snarled Robin.

"Aww, that hurt birdie!" came the reply mockingly.

"Don't call me that!"

"And as the fight continues, tension rises from the brave leader of the Titians-"

Robin and Red froze and turned toward the narrator. Control Freak. Robin sighed and mentally banged his head against a wall.

"I don't have time to deal with you!" growled Robin.

"Yeah pimply. Go get your own titian," said Red X from beside Robin, his arms crossed in front of him.

"I'm not a possession!" Robin said through tightly clenched lips.

"You never said you weren't mine though," said Red smugly. Robin felt his eye twitch.

"What's with you and 'you didn't say' thing?" he demanded and the other shrugged.

"Robin replied harshly to the insult and it seems as if there's going to be an ever bigger-"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" shouted Robin and everyone in the area stared at him. He took a deep breath and barely managed to retain his temper.

"What do you want?" he said through clenched lips.

Control Freak saw that Robin was in no mood for fore play, so he cut to the chase, as to save his own skin.

"I have found a way to switch dimensions! I mealy worked a bit with my awesome TV remote and I managed to figure out the works of switching the worlds. I have also found another team in another version of the world. I want to see which is better; Teen Titians or the new Young Justice."

"Young Justice? What the he-," started Red X but Robin interrupted him.

"Do you really think that we're going to play along with this and face off this new team?" said Robin with a raised eyebrow.

Control Freak shook his head with a grin on his face. "I wasn't asking. I'm going to MAKE you guys."

Robin snorted. "Do you know how much you sound like the Master of Games?"

Control Freak shrugged. "Well, let's go!"

Robin and Red's eyes widened as well as the rest of the titans. "Now wait-," started Robin, taking a step forward, but there was a flash of light and Red X, Robin, and the rest of his team disappeared.

**A.N. So? Good? Crappy? Please tell me!**


	2. Meeting Control Freak and the Titians

**A.N. I'm glad a lot of people like this story and I haven't even really started it yet. Most people only have favorite or subscribed it though. That's really flattering, but I want ya'll to give me some feedback! Tell me where I'm screwing up. Don't make me beg! Oh, and I will not update this every day. I will usually only write one chapter a day. Period. And I have 2 stories. So yeah. I could do this every day for a while, and then ignore it for a month! I won't though. I might write a chapter for both stories though for a while because its summer, but when school starts, that's most likely what's gonna happen. Well, enjoy. Oh and there's a poll for Musical Mission on my profile page that I would like to be filled out if you have time.**

It was pretty quiet around Mt. Justice, which was unusual. And they were all in the same room. Being quiet. It was a miracle. Aqualad was reading, Superboy, Miss M, and Artemis were watching TV, and Red Arrow, KF, and Robin were playing a card game. Then the entire sudden, there was a flash of light. The reaction was immediate. Everyone jumped up and pulled out their weapons.

"Whoa!" screeched an annoying voice. They froze where they were. They all looked up to see an overweight male with pimples and long hair. He held a strange looking device in his hand that looked similar to a TV remote. The first words that came in Robin's mind to describe him were couch potato.

"What do you want?" Aqualad said coldly, his water bearers held up in a defensive position. The man stared at him for a minute. Then he burst out something totally random;

"Dude, you're AWESOME! The way those weapons work, I wish my dimensions Aqualad had those." The team's mouth dropped open. The man paused in his gushing to introduce himself.

"Oh, and my name is Control Freak. I'm from another dimension," he explained. Red Arrow snorted loudly. He brought his bow and arrow down.

"You expect us to believe that YOU'RE from another dimension? Really?" he snickered. Control Freak looked offended.

"Yes, and you'll believe it soon enough. You're going to face off the team from my dimension," he said, beaming as if this was good news.

"Do you really expect us to just let you cart us off to face another team?" asked Artemis with a raised eyebrow. He looked at her and his mouth dropped open.

"You're even prettier close up," Control Freak said, looking as if he was going to start drooling. Aqualad narrowed his silver eyes and moved closer to Artemis. The blonde archer looked creeped out.

"But to answer your question, it doesn't matter if you want to or not," he pushed the remote and everyone disappeared in the light with him.

They arrived in a strange looking room.

"I'll let you all get introduced," they heard Control Freak say hastily. He quickly disappeared and they looked around to see another team in fighting position across them.

Aqualad stepped forward, holding his hands out peacefully.

"We mean you no harm," he said calmly. A gasp could be heard from the other team. (**Also, Speedy and Aqualad from TT were also transported to the weird room**)

"Kaldur? Is that you?" a blue dressed figure said, breaking position.

"Aqualad," the apparent leader hissed, but he was ignored. The teen rushed forward to Aqualad, who tensed up when he heard the other leader say his name.

"Kaldur? It is you? Why are you here? Why do you look different?" demanded the other teen, putting hands on his hip.

Kaldur stared at the male, before taking a step back, looking stunned. "Garth? What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Why am I here? Why are YOU here?" Garth replied. Kaldur looked hard at his….friend. He looked a lot different. He had black eyes instead of the blue he was familiar with, and he had had long black hair instead of long brown. Other than that, he was exactly the same.

Garth slowly moved back until he was back with his group. Aqualad stepped forward again.

"Let's start over. Please introduce yourselves. We will not harm or attack you, I swear on it." The team finally relaxed.

The leader of the group stepped forward, but they didn't look at him. They were too busy staring at the rest of the team.

"We're the Teen Titians. This is Starfire," a pretty looking girl with red hair and BRIGHT green eyes stepped forward and gave a beaming smile. KF whistled softly, causing a scowling boy wonder to stab his elbow into the flinty boy's rib, receiving a 'dude!' in response.

"Raven," a Goth looking girl with gray skin stepped forward, her purple eyes scanning them. They all had a feeling like they were being x rayed.

"Cyborg," a half METAL teen stepped forward. He gave a curt nod and seemed to ignore at how KF and Robin was staring at him.

"Beast By," a green boy about Robin's height moved up. He smiled and that drew his attention to his fang. The skin didn't surprise them, they worked with a martin after all, but the fang and ears were a little throw off.

"….Red X," the leader seemed to growl out the name against his will. The black clad teen stepped forward and waved his hand. He appeared to be smirking under his mask. Robin didn't really care about that fact. He was thinking one thing as he looked at the older teen's body…_.sexy. _

"Aqualad," Garth stepped forward, his dark eyes on Kaldur who had stiffened really obviously when he heard his hero alias. The rest of YJ looked intrigued too.

"Speedy," a sharp gasp ripped from the YJ as a teen almost exactly like Red Arrow stepped forward. He didn't say anything, just looking at the team curiously.

"And I'm Robin," the leader, Robin, finished.

**A.N. I know this was a little rushed, so please forgive me. Next chapter will be a lot more interesting. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Oh, and if you read Musical Mission, as I mentioned earlier, there is a poll I would like people to take. Thanks. **


	3. The Robin's Meet

**A.N. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. To lazy to sign in mentioned some errors in my last chapter, so I wanted to apologize for that. And now let the drama begin. **

"Your Robin?" demanded YJ Robin stepping in front of his team.

"That's what I just said," replied the older Robin, crossing his arms. YJ Robin scowled at him.

"But you can't be Robin!" he exclaimed. TT Robin rolled his eyes and started to speak slowly as if to a small child.

"As we just discovered, there is more than one superhero with the same name," he said coldly. "Are you Tim?"

YJ stared at him. "Who's Tim?"

TT Robin stared at him thoughtfully. "You're not Jason are you? Because if you are…."

YJ Robin cut him off. "I'm not Jason, Tim or what not. Why are you even listing other names? There's only one Robin. Well, two now I guess." TT Robin stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You work with Batman presently right?" he asked. YJ Robin nodded, barely restraining himself from saying 'duh!'

"Well, are you a new side kick or something?" questioned TT Robin, giving up on the 20 questions.

YJ Robin looked affronted. "I've been working with Batman longer than any other teen. I was the first partner." An unidentifiable expression arose on TT Robin. It was calculating.

"What's your skill?" he demanded out of the blue. YJ Robin blinked.

"Master hacker. Plus, I'm REALLY flexible….," he purred at the end, looking at Red X, who stared at the younger boy in surprise. He could feel KF stiffen. He let a ghost of a smirk rest on his lips. So, KF didn't like him flirting with someone else for once. Interesting. He also noticed the way the older Robin in front of him stiffened as well. Sending a subtle glance at Red X to see if he was responding to the Youngers advances. He didn't like the way the teens head was cocked to the side, as if evaluating the younger teen. He suddenly had a strong surge of dislike for this tiny look alike.

"So you're an acrobat," TT Robin said, drawing the masked eyes of the YJ Robin toward him. He didn't realize it yet, but he was in a slightly defensive position in front of the masked teen.

"Yeah. Has been my whole life," shrugged YJ Robin. TT Robin's eyes narrowed a little dangerously. He suddenly whipped out a bow staff and lashed it with lighting speed at the Youngers head, who bent all the way back till his hands touched the floor out of instinct to dodge. KF instantly pushed himself in front of Robin, glaring down at the other teen. Both of the teams tensed up from TT Robin's sudden attack. The TT leader didn't move from where he was standing though. He just calmly looked at the furious jade eyes. Red X stepped forward to TT Robin's side, silently daring the other boy to attack the black haired teen.

"Why'd you do that," snapped Robin, stepping out from behind his over protective friend. KF shot an arm out to stop the small boy from going up to the others face. YJ Robin tried to wrench his arm free, but KF just pulled him against his body, holding both arms firmly. YJ Robin didn't protest, mostly because he liked the position he was in.

"Are you who I think you are?" said TT Robin, stepping a bit closer. The runner's eyes narrowed at the male.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" came the sarcastic remark. There was no reply for a second.

"Let me tell you a little story. You might know it. There was once a little boy in a circus. He was in the acrobat act with his parent." YJ Robin's blood went completely cold at the words.

"Stop," he whispered. But he was ignored.

"He had a good life. He loved the circus and his parents more than anything else in the world. But one day, there was a situation with the ring master. There was a man who got into a fight with him, and he stormed off. But not before taking revenge. He tampered with the trapeze equipment. That was going to be the first time the kid got to be in his parents act. He was excited," there was a dark, cold note in the male's voice.

"Stop it," said YJ Robin louder. His eyes were blazing at the other teen. Everyone looked frozen. What was this? Was this Robin's….past? Both of the teams were thinking this.

"It's almost over. The dad went on first, grabbing the bar and swinging forward. Next the mother jumped on, grabbing her husband's hand. Thy swung and it was almost time for the kid, but only then did they notice the fault in their equipment. They were falling. The last thing the kid saw of his mother was her stretching her hands out to him. Then they landed. And they never got back up."

With a feral snarl, the YJ Robin leapt ahead, breaking out of KF's grip. Before anyone could react, there was a tearing sound. They looked in shock. Instead of punching him as everyone had expected, he had ripped off the others mask.

The TT Robin stood in surprise for a minute, not immediately knowing what happened. It was only when he saw YJ's expressions that he knew something was amiss. He looked back at his team and their expressions were almost laughable. It was Red X's reaction that caught his eyes.

"Damn, kid," the dark teen swore, looking intensely at the boy wonders eyes. He felt his face and knew that his identity was now shown. He looked back at the other team. More specifically, the kid in front of him.

"No," the kid whispered. He looked like he had been scarred. TT Robin stared at him coolly before returning the favor. He ripped the mask off so quickly, there was nothing YJ Robin could do. Both teams were spluttering and staring as they were revealed to the most beautiful eyes any of them had ever seen.

Blazing Ocean eyes stared each other.

"Richard John Grayson," said TT Robin with satisfaction.

**A.N. I hope this was an alright chapter. A little rushed though, so sorry. Please review and tell me if this chapter sucked or not. **


	4. Cat Fight Or Bird Fight?

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews. If this is kinda off, it's because I had some work on my mouth today, so my brain's kinda fried. But please enjoy some more Robin drama.**

KF was the first to break the stuttering silence.

"Wait, your…him?" he asked staring at the TT Robin, unable to look away from his vibrant blues.

YJ Robin noticed and elbowed him. Hard. KF winced and look down to see the exact same shade of dark blue glaring at him. He kept staring until that angry pout disappeared. This was the replaced with a small pleased smile. KF finally caught on and turned away, coughing, his face a whole new shade of red.

"Then why'd you attack him if you already knew who he was?" asked the runner, staring at TT Robin, this time avoiding his gaze. The older acrobat didn't reply, just repeated his attack on Kid Flash. The male was the fastest boy alive, yet he couldn't dodge the swinging blow, since the bow stick was longer than he had expected.

"Ouch!" he yelped as the stick landed on its mark. YJ Robin snarled, jumping in front of Kid Flash in a defensive position. His team had never seen him look so…dangerous.

TT rolled his eyes at his younger counter part. Then he addressed the red haired teen. "Why didn't you just bend backwards? You could've easily avoided it then."

KF rolled his eyes at the other teen. "No person can do…that…," he finished lamely, looking at YJ Robin, who had an eyebrow at him in amusement.

TT Robin shrugged. "I am one of the few regular human's able to do that. And it was clear that this kid is a regular human." YJ Robin's eyes narrowed, but chose not to comment.

"So basically, I'm you?" asked YJ Robin. TT Robin gave a short jerk of his head. YJ Robin's face expanded in terror. TT Robin's face turned to one of confusion.

"What?" he asked the shorter teen.

"I'm going to be like YOU in the future?" YJ Robin asked in clear horror. KF started to crack up as did some of the other team. Even a few of YJ Robin's team cracked a few grins. TT Robin's face turned into a dark scowl.

"And what's wrong with me?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're stuck up, bossy, a know it all, need I continue," said YJ Robin smugly.

"At least I'm not an immature, bratty kid," countered TT Robin. The two stared each other down icily. Red X decided to step in before things got ugly.

"Whoa. Girls, your both pretty, no need to fight," he said, stepping unwisely between the two glowering males. Dangerous, because the moment Red came into his sights, YJ Robin's scowl transformed into a seductive look that gave the klepto goose bumps.

"Am I? Pretty I mean?" YJ Robin asked sweetly, taking a step closer to the shocked male, who stared at the boy's shining blue eyes. TT Robin instantly stepped in front of HIS thief, glaring murderously at the other Robin.

"Watch it Dick," he said warningly. Aqualad stepped forward at that.

"There's no reason for that," he said sternly at the other leader, who was still refusing to look anywhere, but the sneaky bird in front of him.

"It wasn't an insult. It's his nickname. OUR nickname. It's short for Richard."

"Oh," said Aqualad, a little baffled.

The 4 in the center of the drama ignored him.

"Why are you even flirting with him? Aren't you straight?" demanded Robin, his heart already knowing the answer.

"No. Well, I guess I'm bi, but I prefer guys," Dick said bluntly.

"See kid? You're not straight!" said Red triumphantly. This made Dick raise both his eyebrows. He had suspected before, but it was clear that Red liked the other Robin. And it was just as clear that the bossy leader felt the same. But he was using the stupid thing that KF was. The 'I'm straight card.' And boy had that hurt, he thought bitterly.

"I am! He's a totally different version of me!" said Robin stubbornly.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovers spat, but if you don't want him other version of me, I'll be more than happy to take him off your hands," offered Dick. Robin shot him a look.

"Uh, uh. You wouldn't want him. He's a thief," said Robin instantly.

So? Batman likes Catwoman," Dick pointed out.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" questioned Robin, thrusting his chin at KF. Dick's expression hardened.

"No."

The word was short and sharper than any blade. And it said more than any more words could. Kid Flash looked guilty and pained.

"But…," said Robin, searching his brain for different tactics.

Red decided to intervene again. "Sorry, little bird. I can't leave poor Robin all broken hearted like this." He then lifted his mask up quickly and placed a feathery soft kiss to Robin's cheek.

Robin jumped as if he'd just been given an electric shock.

"What was-," started Robin angrily, face bright red. He turned to Red X, looking ready to punch him. But then he stopped and stared. Beneath the skull mask, there was a face only able to be described as one thing; _sexy._

Red had, well, red hair and slightly tanned skin. His face was smooth and clear and his dark hazel eyes sparkled with mirth. Everyone else was staring as well.

"It's not as pretty as Birdies 1 and 2, but I think it'll do," the thief said, winking at the stuttering older boy wonder.

"Are you SURE that you don't like? Because I like what I see," said Dick, drawing his gaze up the male's body and settling on his face. He licked his lips for added effect. KF's expression darkened.

'You told him that you were straight. Don't go messing up your thoughts just because he moved on,' he thought to himself, yet his heart ached in bitterness as he watched the younger teen flirt with the other red headed male.

"Shut your mouth. You might catch flies," said Dick teasingly, which made Robin's mouth shut instantly. Superboy, where he had been watching with a slightly bemused expression, lifted his head as he heard footsteps. He couldn't tell from where, but he suspected that they belonged to Control Freak, being as these were big, heavy, and dragging.

"Control Freak," he warned out loud. The teens quickly went back to their respective teams and placed masks back on. A moment later, a big door formed out of one of the blank white walls, and it swung open. Control Freak walked into the room. He looked around and felt the tension radiating from the two teams. He deemed it nothing and widened his arms.

"Let the Teen Titians vs. Young Justice Battle begin!"

**A.N. Kinda of a bad chapter, but it was needed. Please review and tell me how much you liked or disliked it. **


	5. Let the Battles Begin

**A.N. Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I know I won't be updating this as often as I should, but I will try to do more frequently. Enjoy!**

The two teams glowered at him menacingly. "What?" demanded the villain.

Dick snorted. "If you don't know, then you're dumber then you look."

"That's so mean. Robin, your shorter version is even meaner then you are," whined Control Freak. Robin ignored the mean comment. He looked delighted, which was kinda funny.

"I am taller than him," he said, barely contained glee in his voice. Since Beast Boy had hit his growth spurt, he had basically been the shortest guy, if not person, on the whole Teen Titians.

Dick's face turned pink, which looked absolutely _tantalizing_ on the teen. "Shut up!" he snarled. Every one tried to listen to his threat, they really did, but he looked like an angry kitten.

"Wow, you guys are so alike it's not even funny," snickered Red X. Dick's glare transferred to him. Red X wilted slightly under that look. Yep, that look was the same as his bird's look.

"What I meant, is your both cute when you're angry," he explained hastily. Robin's face turned a familiar shade of red and he glared furiously at the klepto, but Dick looked appeased.

Meanwhile, Control Freak was watching with rapt attention. "This is even better than a soap opera!" he said exactly. Both teams gave him weird looks.

"Dude, even I don't watch those," said Beast Boy in his high pitched voice. Control Freak gave the shape shifter an ugly look.

"Whatever. Anyways please follow me," Said Control Freak, turning and going back through the door he just came from. They all would have stayed there, just to spite him, if it weren't for the fact that the room started to shrink. So they followed the overweight man.

"This is going to be the arena," he said waving his hand to the wide open room. "It will form into any kind of fighting area I want."

"You keep forgetting one thing. You can't make us fight," said RA in a board voice. But the way the two Robin's kept eyeing each other murderously, it was clear that might not be a problem.

"Sure I can," the man said confidently. Both TT and YJ's eyebrows rose at that.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Speedy asked in a dry tone.

"I'm sure you've all noticed that the Teen Titians have one more than Young Justice do?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I just thought you were bad at counting," Dick said snidely, causing most of the people there snicker at Control Freaks expense.

"Shut up shrimp," he growled at the boy. Suddenly a sharp bird a rang was right beside his head.

"Call me that again and then I won't miss," Dick said silkily. Control Freak pulled out the weapon carefully and examined it.

"Can I keep this?" he asked out of the blue. The smaller boy wonder stared at him surprised.

"Sure…?" he said, a little confused. The man beamed and put it in his ugly overcoat. Dick glanced over at Red X in question.

"Fan boy," mouthed Red.

"Anyways, as I was explaining, I brought an extra person to use as a hostage," said Control Freak proudly.

"What-," began Robin, but Control Freak snapped his fingers and a cage suddenly appeared around Garth. Speedy leapt forward and desperately tried to get the teen out of the cage, but the moment Speedy hit the cage, an electric shock hit Garth.

Garth let out a yell of pain and he curled up in pain. Speedy was about to try again, but Robin grasped his arm and shook his head. Speedy gave his friend a begging look, but this time the head shake was even firmer.

"Did I forget to mention that whenever someone tries to release him, he'll get electrocuted?" Control Freak asked innocently. Speedy glared at him furiously and went to pull out his bow.

"And when you attack me, he'll also get shocked," he added quickly and the archer froze.

"The Teen Titians will fight," growled Robin, his blue eyes blazing behind his mask.

"And so will Young Justice," Kaldur said. His team instantly began to speak in protest. Well at least every one but Artemis and Miss M, who thought Garth was really hot.

"My friends," he said, lifting his hand to silence them. "Please let us do this. For my sake if not for his."

All of them finally nodded in begrudged agreement. The Teen Titian's relaxed a little.

"Now that everything is in order, we can begin," Control Freak said cheerfully. "Any questions?"

"Yeah. Where the hell are we in the first place?" Demanded RA.

"We are in a special kind of screen that allows me to change any aspect of it as I choose. Took me forever to discover it."

"Ah," said KF. "One final question." He turned to the titans. "Is there a version of me in your dimension?"

It was Speedy who spoke up. "Yeah. He looks almost exactly like you, except for blue eyes. He has a girl friend named Jinx."

"I have a girlfriend in your dimension?' he said, a little excited.

"In over a million dimensions, it's bound to happen at least once," Artemis said under her breath. KF gave her a nasty look as his team laughed.

"Yeah. They got together after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, who you probably don't know. They met after Kid defeated one of her team's schemes."

"See? Kid Flash is going at it with a villain," Red X pointed out triumphantly. Robin rolled his eyes and walked over to stand by Starfire, who looked more than happy to stand by him.

"Don't get too excited about him having a girlfriend. Before he met Jinx, he was all over Robin," grinned Speedy. Red X who had been at ease, stiffened.

"What did your oh so noble leader do?" asked Dick, feeling as if he had already knew the answer.

Speedy winced slightly. "Crushed the poor guy. Started freaking out, telling him that he was straight and would never got go out with a guy."

Robin grimaced slightly as Speedy told them. When he put it THAT way….

Red X was glaring at KF, his eyes narrowed behind his skeletal mask. He didn't like any guy flirting with the his bird but himself.

"As much fun as it is to talk about Robin's love life, could we please get back to the fight?" demanded Cyborg. Control Freak jumped, having been fascinated with Speedy's explanation.

"Um, yes. The fight. Anyone want to go first?" he asked. He was met with irritated faces.

"I'll pick then. Since small- I mean younger Robin seems to be so eager, he can start by fighting Cyborg."

**A.N. I hope this chapter wasn't TOO badly done. Please review and tell me who you think should win and why. **


	6. I Hacked a Titian!

**A.N. I REALLY hope I don't screw this up because I really love this story and I don't wanna ruin it with horribleness. I wasn't actually going to update any time soon, but then **_Ravinette_** sent me a review asking me to update and so after about a week of having it, decided too. Oh, AND DID YOU SEE THE AWESOME EPISODES THAT HAD ROBIN IN IT! Oh, and I hope you like this.**

"Let's get this over with," Dick said, stretching. Red X watched him do that with interest until he was hit by someone's elbow.

"Ouch!" he whined looking down at his favorite titian. "What was that for?"

"For checking out enemy!" hissed Robin. Red rolled his eyes.

"Half an hour ago, I WAS your enemy," snorted the klepto. Robin narrowed his eyes, but for once didn't have a response. His eyes wandered over to the cage where Garth was trapped. Speedy was resting on it, ignoring the danger of getting electrocuted, holding the blue clad hero's hands. They were staring at each other with so much love; it brought a lump to Robin's throat. He turned away. Red X noticed the action, but didn't comment.

"Alright, everyone ready?" screeched Control Freak. Cyborg nodded and Dick just grimaced.

"Did you hit puberty? Cause your voice must have missed the notice," quipped Dick, opening his eyes wide so he looked as innocent as possible. The effect was kind of ruined by the sarcasm coming out of his mouth. Control Freak started to sputter, but Dick just walked past him with an air of superiority and a smirk. Cyborg followed with a grin.

"Hey, Tiny Robin, when my team kicks your teams ass, wanna come back with us?"

"We're not keeping him," Robin called out warningly.

"Thanks, but no thanks-wait, DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT!"

"Please Robin, can we keep the small and adorable smaller version of you?" pleased Starfire, her hands folded and she looked at him with beseeching green eyes. Robin shook his head firmly and she dropped her gaze down to her lap, dejected.

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU! YOU FREAKING HUNK OF-!"

Artemis watched the scene with narrowed eyes. If Aqualad had said no, any of them wouldn't have quit bugging him about it, but a simple headshake from their leader and they backed down? Pathetic. Well, at least she thought so. If Aqualad treated HER like that, she'd dumb his sorry ass then you can say Batman.

Control Freak, meanwhile, was holding Dick back with his remote, as the boy wonder was thrashing, trying to get to the smirking teen.

"You can't start until I say so!" whined the adult fanboy. Robin looked menacingly at the metal man, but ceased his action. Control Freak cautiously put him back on the ground and hurried back word as if Dick was a wild animal that would attack at any moment. A loud bell went off and the area where Dick and Cyborg stood started to bend and push together. Cyborg and Dick desperately to stay upright. KF rushed to help his best friend when he came in face to face contact with a wall.

"Ouch," KF mumbled into the ground. Starfire rushed forward even though Robin gave her a warning look. She bent forward and hoisted him up with one hand. Instead of giving her the usual flirtatious remark, he just gave small thanks before looking anxiously through the jail like door that had formed from the wall he had crashed into, separating them all from the soon to be combat teens.

Dick and Cyborg managed to stay upright as the empty room transformed into a spacious area with swing sets, monkey bars, slides…

"Out of all the awesome stuff you can do with this room, you made a PLAYGROUND?" came Beast Boys scandalized voice. His statement was followed by a yelp from the shape shifter.

Cyborg cracked his knuckles and sent a cocky grin to his much smaller opponent. "Ready to lose shorty?"

Dick glared at him and gave his own small aleck comment; "What are you gonna do Iron man? Give my computer a virus?" Dick made a brief mistake of looking away from his opponent.

"LOOK OUT!" screeched KF and Dick threw his self to the ground as a sonic beam flew right his head had been.

"Or you could do that," he mumbled to himself and promptly rolled over as a missile nearly hit him.

Young Justice was screaming out encouragements while the titans just cheered on their winning teammate.

"Not feeling the aster. More disaster, heavy on the dis," panted Robin as he managed to squeeze through a tiny slide to avoid being hit by a thrown set of swings.

"What are you rambling about shrimp?" demanded Cyborg, who was getting frustrated by the look alike of his leader.

"Something someone like YOU wouldn't understand," snapped Robin, throwing an exploding bird a rang at him. Cyborg ducked just in time before it exploded. Robin, who was in excellent shape and had amazing stamina and fighting skills, couldn't get a hit on the dude. Stupid thing was the only part that kept him from kicking that guys butt was the machine part of him and that's when he usually hacks it.

Dick mentally punched himself over and over again. He could have saved himself a lot of time and energy!

"Hey tin man," he called as he jumped the monkey bars to avoid the rapidly fired sonic shots, "Have you ever beaten your leader?"

Cyborg gave him a startled look. "No. Oh, Robin, I'm finally gonna have won a fight against you!' he shouted to his friend, grinning widely.

"It won't count moron. That's not me," came Robin' annoyed voice, but there was an under currant of…laughter? Dick didn't have time to delegate as he narrowly avoided getting stepped on.

"Don't count on that," snorted Robin as he ducked onto a swing set. "I'm not down."

"Yet," grinned Cyborg and he shot a set of missiles at Dick, who yelped and put his hands up to protect his face. The swing set went BAM!

"Boo-ya!" Cyborg exclaimed, pulling his arm down in a fist pump. YJ stared in horror where the swing set had stood. KF's face had lost all color and he sagged backward. Starfire who had still been standing next to him quickly grabbed him as he almost collapsed. The rest of the Titians were cheering, but stopped when there was no sign of Dick. Cyborg was now frowning and looking around. His weapons would've hurt him pretty badly, but not kill. Then a familiar cackle flew through the air.

A smirking Robin came flying out of nowhere to land on the metal teen. Cyborg yelped and tried to shake him off, but Robin held on for dear life at the top of Cyborgs head. His hands and feet clenched Cyborg tightly. He looked like he was riding a wild bull.

Red X started to laugh as Robin continued to hold on for dear life. Robin glared at him and looked as if he was about to serve the thief a bloody nose.

"Don't…I'm sorry…he looks like a cat in that position," he gasped out and Robin paused to look. And he cracked a smile. Soon, almost everyone was either laughing or smiling.

"It's not funny guys!" snapped Cyborg, trying to grab the squirming bird. Dick looked as if he was about to puke. He pulled out one of his bird ranges and stabbed them in Cyborg's shoulder. Said male roared in pain and paused for a minute to pull it out. A pause was all Dick needed. He quickly pulled out a small section of wires and officially began to hack Cyborg. He attached all of Cyborgs system to his wrist computer.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Cyborg, but as he started to attempt to pull Dick off him, he realized that his arms weren't responding.

"What-," he started to demand again, but then his arm swung up and he slapped himself.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" snickered Dick, making Cyborg repeat the action several times. There was absolutely no noise from the audience. They were in shock.

After a while of this, he got bored and, ignoring Cyborgs frantic cures, he started making him do the chicken dance.

"Really?" the teen demanded and Dick just shrugged and smiled. After about half an hour of making Cyborg do about everything he could think of, he finally stopped.

"Are you done now?" Robin asked dryly. Dick shrugged and reached for his computer.

"He's done," Cyborg said hastily. Control Freak shrugged and lifted up the bars that separated them. Dick started to walk forward but a dry cough interrupted him.

"Forgetting something?" Cyborg growled. Dick stared at him for a minute before a smile lit up his features. He made Cyborg get up and walk through with him.

KF rushed to him and hugged him hard. Robin watched the display with as strange lump in his thoughts as he thought of his own Kid Flash. A hand landed on his shoulder and he glanced back to see a strangely concerned Red X. Robin glared at him, shoved his hand off, and stalked off to Raven who watched him with an unreadable expression.

"Dude, are you ok?" KF demanded. Dick raised an eyebrow at is best friend, who blushed and released him as he noticed he was still hugging the boy wonder.

"Sweet!" crowed Red and gave the grinning kid a high five. KF didn't fail to notice the way the thief ran an appreciative gaze over Dick's lithe body. KF felt a completely irrational surge of possessiveness.

"Are you going to let me out now?" snapped Cyborg and Dick shot him a winning smile.

"I still haven't gotten back at you for calling me short," he said brightly.

"Why you-," Cyborg started, but Control Freak interrupted him.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" he screeched. Dick just gave him the 'really?' look.

"Who wants to go next?" he asked enthusiastically. The whole team gave him the same dry look. He looked offended.

"Fine be that way. So the next lucky victim- I mean winners is Red X and Artemis!"

**A.N. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I know this wasn't my best work...but the TT Speedy and Aqualad moment was for my online twin **_Nerdy Ninja in Training. _**And check out my new story **_These Situations. _**Please tell me what you thought of the chapter! And who YOU think should win. **


	7. Can't Touch This

**A.N. I know I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry. Life has been giving me problems. Anyways, MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! …enjoy. **

"Mm, you ready to get your ass kicked kelepto?" Artemis asked, standing up and stretching. Red X smirked from underneath his mask.

"You think you have what it takes to win over this?" he said, gesturing down his body. Artemis snorted.

"Don't get cocky. And I already have a boyfriend," she said haughtily.

"And who might this be?" Red asked.

"His name is none of your business," she shot back.

"Oh. Does he live in Canada to?" Red snickered. Artemis couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face.

"That was actually a good one," she admitted. He gave her a non-visible grin.

"I'm still gonna kick your ass though," she said. This time it was Red who snorted.

"I've taken down a team of five Titians at once," he informed her.

"Hey! You always cheat!" Beast Boy protested, the rest of the Titians joining with their complaints. Artemis sniggered.

"I guess we're even then," she allowed. He rolled his hazel eyes. He made a mocking half bow.

"Lady's first," he said in a fake low voice. She walked up to the entrance of the arena and grabbed his face and shoved him over. She laughed and quickly went to the far side of the arena. Both Robins could exactly imagine what his face looked like right now. His mouth would be gaping and they could almost see how indignant his eyes and face would look. Their almost identical laughs rang together. Everyone, including Artemis and Red, froze and looked over at the two. Robin was grabbing his stomach trying to stop and Dick was on the ground with his hands over his mouth, also trying to stop.

"And what's so funny?" demanded Red X, trying to pretend to be offended, but it was a fail. He'd never heard Robin laugh before. And apparently, none of the titans, excluding maybe one or two, have either. YJ was also having a bit of trouble processing. Ever since the little…thing with KF, Robin hadn't laughed except for his evil cackle.

KF watched as he saw his Robin on the ground trying to stop laughing at Red X, who was now laughing with the Robin's. He felt his heart muscles contract together painfully. He used to be the one to make Robin laugh like this. He sighed slightly. RA gently hit his shoulder. The archer was looking at him with an unreadable expression. KF felt even guiltier. He knew that Roy blamed him a bit for Robin's apparent pain for the last few months, but the dude had still not abandoned him.

"Are you guys done?" demanded Control Freak. Robin wiped his eyes and composed his features. Dick took a deep gasp and nodded his head. Red got up, brushed imaginary dirt off his costume and joined Artemis in the arena.

"You're gonna pay for that archer," he growled playfully. She shot him a wide smirk. The wall formed up between the team's area and the arena. Aqualad pushed himself against wall that seemed so much more like a prison door and watched anxiously. Robin, thinking himself subtle, did basically the same thing. Raven sighed, but decided for his piece of mind not to point it out. The area began to form and the two wobbled, but managed to stay upright. The area formed into an archery range.

"DUDE! Really?" Red demanded. "You couldn't put in a little something for a fellow villain to use?"

Control Freak shrugged. "She's hot." Artemis grimaced and Aqualad's eye twitched a little. Artemis's look of disgust formed in a smirk as she drew an arrow and let it go. He ducked just in time. The tip of it was emended in the center of the target that he had been standing in front of.

"That was a regular arrow? You could've killed me!" Red said angrily. Artemis shrugged.

"Stop being a baby. You dodged it didn't you? " She smirked. She let loose a stream of arrows. There were sonic arrows, regular arrows, blowing up arrows…

"Your boyfriend is probably kinky if he puts up with you," Red muttered under his breath. He was hiding behind a target that was being abused to its limit.

"What was that? I can't hear you over your looming defeat," she mocked as she drew another punching arrow.

"You can't keep this up forever," he shouted to her. "You're going to run out of arrows before you can catch me."

"Am I?" Artemis teased. "Control Freak generously supplied this are full of arrows from me to use. I haven't used a single one from my own stock."

"You biased jerk! Don't be a man and stop thinking you're gonna get some if you help her. She has a boyfriend. I swear, if I get through this day without being blown up, shot, anything, I'm going to hunt you down and break your remote and take your collection away," Red said. He swore he heard a gulp in reply.

"Come out and fight me you coward," Artemis said, getting frustrated.

"If there is any higher deity up there, please help me! I swear I'll return anything I've stolen, just let this suicidal plan work," he prayed. He never thought there would be the day where he would be praying to win a fight. Who was he kidding? He never thought there would be a day he would be praying at all. He took a deep breath and jumped out from behind his safety spot. Artemis's eyes widened in surprise.

He threw down a smoke bomb and the whole arena turned black. There was no sound.

"Artemis?" Aqualad called out hesitantly. No reply. He began to worry. Robin's hands were taught around the bars.

"Son of-mph!" Artemis started to say, but was cut off.

"Red?" Robin called out.

"Yes, my little birdie?" Robin's teeth clenched. How could he ever been worrying about that self-centered-

"Who's the last person standing?" Control Freak demanded.

"Can you clear out the smoke?" Red asked. The man pushed a few buttons on his remote and the smoke filtered out.

There, Artemis was lying on the floor with a sticky x covering her body and her mouth. Red X stood over her, looking battered and worn out, but pleased. The door opened between the two areas and Aqualad pushed through. He grabbed the x and tried to break it. He couldn't. Red watched with interest.

"Here," he said, handing a knife to Aqualad. The male looked at the thief for a moment and took the knife. He quickly split open the xs. He hesitated when he looked at the one on her mouth.

"You'll have to rip that one off," Red supplied helpfully. Artemis's eyes widened and she glared at him. Aqualad's hand shot out and ripped it off.

"OUCH!" she screamed. Aqualad winced. He quickly picked her up and carried her out of the arena.

"I didn't hurt her THAT badly," he muttered under his breath, but followed them out.

"You ok?" Robin asked, not looking at him.

"Never better. Might need a bandage or two though," Red said, for once being serious. Robin nodded and looked at Control Freak. The fan boy shrugged and pushed a button. A few medical supplies formed. Robin began to help Robin and Aqualad began to help Artemis. Dick picked up a few things for his bruises and cuts.

"I'm guessing no one is going to volunteer? Again?" Control Freak asked. No reply.

"Fine. Jerks. It'll be Kid Flash against Starfire."

**A.N. I liked this chapter. But ya'll are going to have to tell me who you think should win because I have no idea. The more reviews I get, the better idea I'll get of who should win. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
